1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly having a self positioning head restraint assembly, and more particularly, to a self positioning head restraint assembly for automatically and continuously adjusting the angular position of a head restraint in response to pivotal movement of a seat back relative to a seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include vehicle seat assemblies for supporting an occupant in a vehicle. The seat assemblies comprise a seat cushion and a seat back, typically pivotally mounted to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism. The seat back is often pivotal between a plurality of reclined seating positions and a forwardly folded flat position. The seat assemblies also commonly comprise a head restraint coupled to the seat back for supporting the seat occupant's head. Typically, the height or pivotal displacement of the head restraint may be adjusted, either manually or by power actuation, regardless of the position of the seat back.
It remains desirable to provide a mechanism for automatically and continuously adjusting the angular position of the head restraint relative to the seat back in response to the pivotal adjustment of the seat back.